The Big Book of DigiTales
by Ed chan
Summary: When the digidestined get sick, their digimon tell them their versions of fairy tales to cheer them up.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any fairy tales. But if I did, I probably would have messed up your childhood.

Taichi was lying down on the bottom bunk, tossing and turning from side to side. He covered his face with a pillow, groaning loudly into it. Kari peaked over the edge of the top bunk while he reached over his bed to grab a tissue and blow his red nose.

"Onii-san…" she whined. "Will you please stop making so much noise and go to sleep?"

"Hey, it's hard for me to fall asleep with my nose stuffed and my forehead burning up." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining…"

"You are the only one complaining!" Taichi huffed. "And you wouldn't have to deal with me 'making noise' if _somebody_ hadn't gone and passed their flu onto me!" Kari stuck her tongue out at him and flung herself back into bed next to Tailmon. She laid down on the sleeping cat-digimon and Tailmon shot up.

"Hey! Watch where you're sitting will ya?" Tailmon said, pulling her tail out from under her.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," Kari said to her digimon.

"Why are you awake? I thought you wanted to get some rest."

"I did but…" she looked down at Taichi. He looked up and shot her a glare. He flopped down hard on his bed and started groaning again.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" he whined. Tailmon turned to Kari and smiled.

"I think I have an idea that may cheer you both up," Tailmon said.

"I could use some cheering up. What's the plan?" Taichi said, getting a little anxious to find out.

"I'm going to tell you a story…from the big book of Digi-Tales!" Tailmon exclaimed proudly. Taichi stared at her.

"Digi-Tales? That sounds kind of-"

"I AM GOING TO TELL YOU A DIGI-TALE AND CHEER YOU BOTH UP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tailmon hissed. Taichi nodded slowly and curled up under the covers. Tailmon smiled innocent and cleared her throat. "Ahem, today I'm going to tell you the story of Hansel and Gretel."

"Wait," Taichi interrupted. "How are these any different from our fairy tales?"

"Because a digimon is reciting it," the cat digimon answered.

"Well can't you tweak it a little bit? Be a little bit creative?"

"Yeah! Put us in it!" Kari exclaimed.

"But the story…"

"Please?" Kari and Taichi said, sniffling and whimpering. Tailmon mumbled and cleared her throat again.

"Today I'm going to tell you the tale of…Taichi and Kari…" The brother and sister looked pleased. "Once upon a time…"

Story POV:

Taichi and Kari were playing out in the yard one beautiful morning. And they weren't fighting but playing together oh so happily, like any other fictional brother and sister. But then, their father walked out of the house and called them over.

"Children, I need to talk to you for a second." The brother and sister ran up to their father.

"Yeah dad?" said the boy.

"Your step-mother and I need to have a little chat now. So I need to send you and your sister out into the woods until I'm done." Taichi looked towards the woods. The sky had magically changed from day to night there and a lightning bolt struck. He gulped.

"How will we find our way back home?" His father grinned and handed his son a loaf of bread.

"Sprinkle bread crumbs while you are walking and you can follow your way back home."

"But why do we have to go in the first place? You and that mean lady talk all the time." asked the boy. The father laughed nervously, glancing at his tool shed (where he keeps his axes.)

"Because my boy…um…You may hear bad words?" Taichi stared at him.

"Um, so?"

"You are young you shouldn't be exposed to bad language!"

"I'm fifteen-"

"Yes yes you should be off now," said the father, leading his son and daughter towards the woods.

"Wait a minute, won't the birds eat the bread-"

"No. Goodbye my children! Father loves you!" he called while pushing his children deeper into the woods, then scurrying off. The kids looked at each other.

"Well…I guess we should be walking around…" Kari nodded and the started walking in the woods for hours and hours, leaving little pieces of bread behind them. Kari looked at her older brother and stopped him.

"I think it's about time we go home now."

"Okay, let's just follow the crumbs and we will be safe at home!" he said while turning around. He looked at the dirt ground and saw nothing. His head shot back up and he turned to Kari. "What happened to the crumbs we left?" Kari pointed over to a few birds coughbiyomonandhawkmoncough who were picking at the ground. Taichi growled and threw a rock at them.

"Hey! Watch it!" Biyomon shrieked towards Taichi. The "birds" flew away and Taichi growled.

"Stupid birds," Taichi mumbled. "How did I know this would happen?"

"Onii-san, what are we going to do now that we are stuck in the woods?"

"Hm…We will just have to find some civilization!" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Civilization in the middle of a deep dark forest? I don't think that would be possible."

"There is bound to be someone living here," Taichi said, pulling his little sister's arm and leading her into the forest. Kari began to struggle.

"This is stupid! We shouldn't be looking for someone living in a forest; we should be looking for a way home! All you are doing is getting us more off track than we are now!"

"Will you stop your whining already?" Taichi snapped at her, sounding a bit irritated. "I know what I am doing, just trust me." Kari looked frightened at the thought. Taichi pulled her behind a few more trees and they ended up in a clearing. And there in the clearing was a small little cutesy pink cottage, suitable for Barbie's middle-of-nowhere dream house. Taichi looked very pleased with himself and Kari knew she was in for an "I told you so."

"Okay, you were right," Kari admitted. They walked up the cobble stone path together and knocked on the door. As they waiting for someone to answer the door, Taichi began to examine the house.

"You know what is funny? This house looked like it would be made of sugar and candy. I wonder if it is…" Taichi skipped over and licked a wall, leaving Kari watch in disgust. Taichi walked back with a cheerful face.

"So…" Kari began. "What did it taste like?" Taichi thought for a little bit, like he was trying to place the taste.

"It tastes like paint!" he said, grinning. Kari covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. The door finally opened, and a pink haired girl, who seemed to have a good witch of the north costume on, appeared in the door frame.

"Why, hello there little children," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked.

"I am Mimi, the beautiful princess," she announced, dramatically.

"If you are a princess, then why are you living in the forest?" Kari asked her.

"Yeah, a deep dark forest seems like a place for a witc-"

"Are you saying I'm a witch?" Mimi asked, defensively.

"No, I was just saying-"

Mimi changed the subject. "You two look famished. Would you like some food?"

"Would I ever!" Taichi exclaimed. Mimi invited them inside her dainty little house. Kari was about to enter the house, but something caught her eye. She pulled the back of Taichi's shirt to keep him from coming inside. He turned around to face his little sister.

"What's the hold up? Didn't you hear there was food?"

"I know, but look at the side of the house…" Kari pointed towards the edge of the house where a big pile of bones were. "Aren't those children bones?"

"Hmm…Maybe!" Taichi ran back into the house, not seeming to care. (A/N: Don't worry kids! They are really chicken bones, for a special effect! Mimi just loves chickens! Mimi: "No, I don't really…" --) Kari looked at the pile and shuddered, then followed him inside, reluctantly.

The house inside was all pink: pink chairs, pink tables, pink carpeting, pink walls, pink lamps; everything was pink. The brother and sister had followed her inside the cutesy pink kitchen, where there was a table full of food. Taichi was in heaven.

"I didn't know today was Thanksgiving!" He cried. Kari looked at him strangley and shook her head.

"It isn't."

"Then why is there much food?"

"Oh well…I was expecting company but they never showed so now I have all this extra food…" Mimi said, sighing sadly. "But you can help yourselves to all you want!"

"I'm not hungry," Kari said.

"I am!" Taichi exclaimed in excitement and sat down at the table.

"Who were you expecting to come anyways? Maybe they are still coming." Kari asked Mimi.

"Oh, just another boy and girl…"

"Wow, isn't that a coinsidence!" he said excitedly, reaching for a porkbun and stuffing it in his mouth greedily.

"Yes. Quite..." Kari said, eying Mimi suspiciously.

Taichi ate and ate until he was stuffed, while Kari and Mimi both watched his in amazement. All the eating made Taichi tired.

"You wouldn't happen to have a place where I could take a nap, no would you?"

Mimi grinned, over enthusiastically. "Why yes! I do! Let me show you and your sister where you can sleep!" she exclaimed, grabbing both of them by the wrists and leading them in a hurry. They arrived in a small guest room with two twin beds, with sheets and pillows of different shades of pink. Mimi fluffed their pillows and tucked them in and rushed out the door. Taichi slept soundly, but Kari was kept awake by her suspicions. There was just something not right about Mimi, but she didn't know what. She finally drifted to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she found herself locked in a cage, with Taichi in a seperate cage nearby. Mimi was standing before them, laughing maniacally.

"Ha ha! I fooled you! Now I'm going to eat you both!" she said.

"Why are you going to eat me?" Kari asked sweetly. "I haven't eaten a thing since I've been here, so it wouldn't be appetizing to eat me. But you can fatten my brother up easily! You've seen how much he eats."

"Hmm...I suppose you are right." Mimi said.

"Kari! Why are you sacrificing me to her!" Taichi hissed.

Kari turned to him. "This is all _your _fault! You were the one who brought us here so you should be the one to get eaten!" Kari snapped. Taichi crosses his arms and pouted in his cage.

Mimi unlocked Kari's cage. "From now on you are going to do the housework. Until I fatten you up, then I'll eat you. Now go clean my bathroom, then the kitchen," she commanded. Mimi skipped away happily.

Kari sighed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom and began to scrub down the floors, the tub, mirrors and sink. While finishing up, she noticed a contacts case on one of the shelves. Kari lifted it up and openned it up and saw that she hadn't put them in yet. Kari grinned evilly and flushed them down the sink. "Whoops. Clumsy me..." Kari smiled grabbed her cleaning supplies and headed for the kitchen, smiling cheerfully.

The next morning, Mimi was constantly bumping into the furniture. She managed to find her way to Taichi and Kari's cages. "Do you know what happened to my contacts?" she shrieked at Kari. Kari just shook her head and shrugged. Mimi glowered at her. "Well, it doesn't matter. I can see just fine without them!" she announced. She turned to Taichi's cage. "You! Let me feel your finger! I want to see if you have fatten up yet!"

Taichi panicked and looked around his cage nervously. He found a chicken bone from last night's dinner and he grabbed it and held it out through the bars. Thinking it was his finger, Mimi touch the bone.

"You are still too thin! And your finger is very greasy if I may add." She went away in a huff. This went on day after day, until Mimi became impatient with his results an decided to eat him anyways.

"We are going to eat your brother, so go light up the oven!" Mimi shrieked at Kari. She went over the the oven and pretended to be starting it up.

"Ummm...I think the oven is...umm...broken?"

Mimi groaned loudly. "How can it be broken? All you have to do it light a match and get a fire started." Kari stared at her blankly. Mimi gave an over-dramatic sigh. "You are so worthless! Do I have to do everything around this house? I'm a princess, I don't deserve such awful treatment! All I wanted to do was eat some roasted boy and..."she continued to whine and complain as she walked over to the oven and started it up. When she went to check if the oven was hot enough, Kari shoved the witch into the oven and closed the latch. She then rushed over to her brother's cage and picked the lock. Taichi escaped from the cage and together the took the witch's food and money and went back to the woods to find their way home.

"Thank you for saving me, my dearest little sister," Taichi said.

Kari lower her eyes at him. "And thank you for causing me to be traumatized from this whole experience." Taichi sweatdropped.

The children eventually found there was home where they were greeted by their loving father.

"Oh my lovely children you are safe!" he said embracing them. They hugged him back.

"Hey, where is that mean lady?" Taichi asked.

"Oh, you mean you step-mother? Well you see she..um...died. But of natural causes, of course! I mean, what else could it be?" He started laughing nervously. The children stared at him blankly.

"Look, dad! We got food too!" Taichi exclaimed, showing him the basket full of treats.

"Wow, where did you get all of that, my son?"

Taichi and Kari told of their adventure to their father, who obviously didn't believe any of it. And everyone lived happily ever after...Except for the step-mother and Mimi, but they are bad so it doesn't really matter. The End!

Normal POV:

Kari smiled and snuggled under the covers. "That was a good story, Tailmon!" she said, sniffling.

"Thank you," Tailmon replied, bowing.

Kari peaked over the edge of her bunk. "Did you like the story, Onii-san?" Taichi looked up at her and gave her a glare. "Whats wrong?" Kari asked.

"I can't believe you would have let me get eaten..." he mumbled.

"Taichi...It was just a story. You don't need to take it personally."

"Next time we get captured by a witch and _you _are going to be the one eaten, I'll remember this."

"Taichi, I think you just need some rest."

"Why? So I can wake up and find myself locked in a cage? Well you can just forget it!"

Kari and Tailmon sweatdropped.

"I think we won't be having another digi-tale anytime soon..."


End file.
